Legends of the Mythwings
by OCGriffin
Summary: How a tribe of 100 of the most powerful dragons in all of Pyrrhia were almost wiped out, How 2 twins escaped the Mythwing massacre by tuning themselves into eggs to be reborn 4000 years later, this will also be the backstory of 'Rise of the Mythwing Guardians'ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1: the begining

**A/N: this is going to be a collab fanfic i'm going to do with my friend PhoenixtheDestroyer also dont forget to check out 'Rise of the Mythwing Guardians' that were also writing together, Enjoy :)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WOF IT BELONGS TO TUIT.T SUTHERLAND**

It was said that 2000 years ago there was a tribe of legendary power, the tribe could single handedly win a war by simply going into battle, they were expert fighters, masters at alchemy and sorcery, had animus magic unlike any anyone has seen, they were so powerful that it took all of the 7 tribes to kill all but two of the Mythwings.

Chapter 1: The beginning

2000 years ago B.D(before darkstalker) (3 person POV)

"Hey Griffon! Catch" Phoenix throws a ball of pure water at his twin.

"I don't need to!" the dragon called Griffon said

"I could just do this!" as he freses the ball in mid air then has it slowly float down to him.

"No fair! You cheated!" he exclaimed

"This was supposed to be a fair game!" Phoenix winned

"Well to bad. Father said the tribes might rebel against us soon so we need to start training" Griffon told him

"B But why would they do that? Didn't we protect them in the scorching and develop the rule of queenship that protected dragons?" Phoenix asked

"Father says that the males under the rule of queens wants the power to rule and females that are not 'royal' want the opportunity to be queen" Griffon told him

"But why? Ruling a kingdom sounds so exhausting. Who would want that stress?" Phoenix asks

"Well if you're the queen you have full control over the dragons living there and the treasury." as Griffin finished they heard a voice that said "well well well 2 Mythwings. ill be paid well." then all they saw was darkness.

Xline breakX

Griffons POV

We woke up in a dungeon and say a dragon with dark purple scales and white spekes under obsidian black wings

"Who are you nightwing" I hissed

"Why i'm Morrow Watcher and i'm going to get paid by 2 very wealthy tribes for you" as he finished a voice hissed

"Nightwing give me the dragonets or the Icewings will have your blood" the voice hissed

"Well than Frost you have to pay me double for these Mythwings" he said

"MYTHWINGS!" The dragon named frost road "impossible there are only 100 of those, how did you get your talons on one of them?"

"Why Frost they were playing with animus powers and didn't notice me and I think this one here" he pointed at me "will be perfect for your tribe he is after all rude like you"

As she started to walk closer to me I slowly started to back into a corner and I also notices that she was 3 years old like me.

"Dont worry I won't hurt you" she said and ste was now in front of me and I crawled closer, than she whispered in my ear

"I won't hurt you but when we go into the ice kingdom I need you to look more like a Icewing ald do as I say" I nodded then she added "and NEVER reveal who you actually are we can bring your twin two" she said

"Ok" I said

I went to wake up Phoenix to leave and we almost escaped when Morrow Watcher said

"I still need my cash"

"Fine have it" frost said while throwing a bag filled with rocks and cash at him that will take up to 10 minutes to untie than said "let's go" and we started our trip to the ice kingdom.


	2. Chapter 2: A new frand?

**A/N this is a collab fan fic enjoy :)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WOF IT BELONGS TO TUI.T SUTHERLAND**

 **Chapter 2: A new friend?**

 **Everests POV**

I saw 2 3 years old Mythwing and a Icewing of the same age camp outside of the ice kingdom for the night I need those Mythwings for queen Scarlet , so I flew down into a forest a fer meters away from the camp and saw one of the 2 Mythwings peacefully lying on top of the Icewing so naturally I jumped into the middle of the camp put a dagger onto the Icewings throat and said

"Come with me and she lives" I hissed at the Rainbow dragonets while placing a knife at the Icewings throat

"Go with her" the Icewing said then added "I'll be fine"

"Yes listen to her" I said "Or she dies"

"Fine, i'll go" said the one on the left

"What's your name" I asked

"Pheonix" he said

"What about your twin?" I asked

"He will stay with Frost" he said in a commanding tone

"Very well, if we're done then you're going to Scarlet" I said and let go of the Icewing Frost who immediately falls on the other Mythwing who stumbled under her weight

"Dam I didn't think you would be so heavy Frost" he teased

"Well I never knew that you were so weak" she teased back

"Well why not get off of me that? I never knew being held hostage was so tiring" he teased again but heard no response because Frost was asleep then I couldn't resist saying something but Pheonix said it first

"Ahh young love" he teased his twin

"I'll get you" he tried to get out from under Frost but she tightened her grip on him and purred

"Aww your girlfriend is holding you captive" I teased him and new he couldn't get out

"Well looks like my twing going to get one two" he said with a mischievous smile than added "I enchant this stick so when it breaks Everest will fall asleep on Pheonix" than broke it

"Oh no" I managed to get out before I fell asleep against a warm body that felt sooooo comfortable and warm against my scales, than everything went black as I fell asleep.

 **Phoenix POV**

"So where are we going" I asked

"We are going to bring you to Scarlet so she can decide what to do with you" she responded, also I feel a little jealous that my twin Griffin has already found love(though he will not admit it because let's be honest it's embarrassing) and I haven't found is yet

"Thinking about your twin?" Everest asked me probably to make conversation

"Yeah" I said a little depressed

"Hay everything is going to be alright, and besides he looks cute with her" she said than said "Were here, welcome to the sky kingdom"

"Ahh mythwings how trilling" a voice said

 **A/N thanks for 40 views I never thought it would get that many views I will try to update this story 1-2 per week I hope you guys understand because I need to help my friend write 'Rise of the Mythwing Guardians' as well so Follow favorite and review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3: the sky kingdom

**A/N I hope you enjoy this chapter :) and it is still a collab with my frend PhoinextheDestroyer**

 **DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN WOF IT BELONGS TO TUI.T SUTHERLAND**

Chapter 3: the sky kingdom

 **Phoenix POV**

"Ahh mythwings how trilling" a voice said(thrilling count:2)

"Mother I have a Mythwing for you" Evorest said

"And how did you get one?" Everest's mother asked

"Well I held one of their _friends_ captive" she said while giving me a sly smile than added "He can tell you the story" than ran away

"So you will tell me the story than you can find my daughter and spend some quality time with her" Evorests mother said

"Ok so we were camping on the borders of the ice kingdom with princess Frost when she came and put a knife to her throat and since we don't want innocents to be killed I agreed to go with her" I told her

'Met me on the highest tower in 1 week' my twin said in my mind

'Sure' I said back

"Ok than you can go spend some time with my daughter, ih and by the way" sha said then whispered "she fancies you" then flew out the window

'Huh weird' I thought and went to find Everest

XLinebreakX 3 Hours

I found Everest In one of the royal towers 3 hours after the meeting with her mother and said to her

"Hey so your mother said to spend some 'quality time' with you whatever that means so im just wondering what do you want to do, and why are you in one of the _royal_ towers I thought it was for members of the royal family only" I said

"Well my mother is the queen so- yeah and what I want to do? I don't know maybe take a nap," she responded

"Ok so where do I sleep?"I asked her

"You can sleep here"she said and pointed to a spot on the bed next to her

'But-"I started

"No buts you will sleep here or i'll make you"she said

"Fine fine"I said and got on the bed but immediately after I got on she put her head on my back

"Let me sleep like this, please?" She asked me and gave me puppy dog eyes

" Fine" I responded

So, Everest and I took a nap until this happened

"Everest your attendance is required in the throne room and-" We heard Scarlet say than when she saw us she added " Ahh looks like Everest has found love and the Mythwing has to come to"

"Yes mother we'll be here"Everest mumbled

"Good and you can sleep like that for the night"queen Scarlet teased

XLinebreakx

 **Everest POV**

'Aww mother needs us for another boring meeting in the throne room and I was so comfortable like that too I thought' while walking to the throne room

"So what do you think it's about?" I heard Phoenix ask me

"I dunno it's probably about what they're going to do with you"I responded as we walked into the throne room

"Ah daughter you can sit here"she said and pointed to a small throne to the right of her "and you" she pointed to Phoenix "Can sit here" she said a pointed to her right "and now we can begin the meeting and ahhh yes you're wondering what it's about so i'll tell you it's about what we're going to do with this Mythwing"when mother finished dragons gasped and whispered, than someone said

"Well it's simple isn't it? Make him our secret weapon or our slave"

 **A/N I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter I will update as soon as I can**


End file.
